


Surpassing Infinity

by sheiksleopardthong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiksleopardthong/pseuds/sheiksleopardthong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wrote this story for you, but when I began it I had not realized that girls grow quicker than books” – C. S. Lewis to Lucy Barfield</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surpassing Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Balthazar POV; not long before he died.

I remember when you were hatched, strange as it is. I wasn’t a century old, myself. I don’t remember much else from my childhood. I don’t remember my wings coming in, or yours, even. But I remember your hatching. Looking out into Father’s Heaven with big, blue eyes. Too big, honestly. Kind of unsettling, if I’m being perfectly honest.

But as you grew – as did I – I realized many things. About the both of us. About our brothers, the garrison, possibly about Father’s plan, though if I ever came to any proper conclusions: damned if I remember them.

I remember when Gabriel left. That was hard. For the both of us. You were always his favourite, and…it bothered me, back then. I looked up to him, wanted to be just like him, but he paid very little attention to me. I think that’s why I vowed to myself to look after you when he left. To fight beside you and make sure you didn’t get hurt, that nothing you ever had to see or do would do anything permanent to you. To your innocence. The innocence humans associate with angels.

Boy did I ever fuck that one up, hm?

You’re not the tiny little fledgling in my own chubby arms anymore. You’ve done…very odd things, Cassie. Falling in love with a human? Tsk tsk tsk. Though I suppose I shouldn’t say much. You were Gabriel’s favourite for a reason, after all.

I don’t remember the exact moment you became better than me. A…better person, strange as the phrase is in our particular circumstance. Somewhere between our battles together and my theft of the artifacts, certainly. Probably even before I faked my death. Yes…it was certainly before I faked my death.

We had a good run, and even against what I attempted to shape you into, I’m proud of what you’ve become.

Goodbye, Cassie. And good luck. It seems you’ve used it all up, so hopefully Father will give you whatever’s left of mine.


End file.
